


Издёвки Судьбы, или Гарри Поттер – идиот

by 2kelly_colson1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1
Summary: Есть два варианта: либо Судьба любит развлечься за счёт Гарри Поттера, либо Гарри Поттер просто идиот. Иначе как по-другому объяснить то, что он сначала дрочит под столом во время собрания Пожирателей Смерти, а потом ещё и намеревается отсосать Волдеморту?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Издёвки Судьбы, или Гарри Поттер – идиот

Если кто и умеет попадать в немыслимые человеку ситуации, так это немало известный Гарри Поттер. Он будто магнит, который притягивает к себе проблемы одним своим существованием. И совершенно точно судьба любит поиздеваться над ним. 

Кто же еще, как не Мальчик-Который-Выжил, мог просто уснуть в своей кровати, но очнуться в незнакомом месте? 

Гарри открыл глаза после приятного сна и сразу обнаружил, что лежит на чем-то твердом, а вокруг кромешная тьма. Разглядеть что-либо физически невозможно. Юноша от неожиданности и непонимания резко присел, но тут же схватился за голову от удара. Гарри поморщился от боли и как можно аккуратнее уселся на полу. Где бы он не находился, снизу немного проникал свет. Он подполз к краю и, отодвинув ткань, понял, что находится сейчас под столом. 

Вопросы только прибавились. 

Какого Мордреда он сейчас не тихо посапывает в своей кровати, а сидит на твердом и холодном полу, да еще и под столом? Может, ему это всего лишь снится? 

Поттер еще минуту просидел на полу, но, решив разобраться во всем позже, выбрался наружу. Он оказался в некой столовой, с тусклым освещением. Посредине стоял стол, покрытый черной скатертью до пола. Вокруг стола стояли штук 12 стульев. Один из них особенно выделялся: спинка была выше, чем у остальных, стул был угольно-черного цвета, тогда как другие были темно серые. 

Гарри огляделся и как только завидел дверь, снаружи комнаты послышались приближающиеся шаги и голоса, которые с каждой секундной становились все громче. Где-то на подсознательном уровне чувствуя, что лучше бы ему не попадаться этим людям на глаза, он решил спрятаться. Но ничего кроме стола в комнате не было, поэтому он вернулся к своему прежнему укрытию. 

Юноша уселся посередине и задержал дыхание, когда дверь отворилась. Голоса затихли, и люди начали рассаживаться по своим местам. Гарри закрыл глаза, дожидаясь пока все рассядутся, и надеялся, что его здесь никто не заметит.

— Драко, дорогой, я так рада за тебя. Это большая честь - присоединиться к нашему Повелителю. 

— Я тоже очень рад, тетя Белла, — сказал голос, в котором не было ни капли радости. 

Гарри чуть не подавился воздухом. Мерлин, скажите, что это не то, о чем он думает! Нет, этого не может быть! 

— Люциус, я не вижу, чтобы ты радовался за своего сына, — Лестрейндж коварно улыбнулась, — или ты считаешь, что Драко не достоин этого? 

— Поверь, Беллатриса, если кто и искренне радуется за своего сына, так это я, — безразлично отозвался Малфой, но знающему человеку нетрудно было бы различить откровенную ложь. 

— Прошу, давайте без семейных скандалов. Лорд прибудет с минуты на минуту. Не думаю, что ему бы доставило удовольствие наблюдать за вами двумя. 

Гарри поёжился. Только профессора Снейпа ещё не хватало! Неужели Судьба снова решила посмеяться над ним? Что он, Мордред его дери, делает на гребанном собрании Пожирателей Смерти? Это же оно? Вряд ли ему улыбнулась удача, и он очутился на семейном ужине четы Малфоев. Да и Волдеморт определённо не любитель дружественных посиделок.

Только сейчас Поттер осознал, что сюда еще и этот змеелицый явится. И, конечно же, в компании своей любимой Нагини. Куда ж без нее? Вот она-то точно должна понять, что в комнате находится лишний. И тогда проблем ему вряд ли избежать. 

Дверь скрипнула, и комната погрузилась в тревожное молчание. Кто-то ёрзнул на своем стуле, выдавая свое беспокойство. Послышались тихие шаги, и в следующую секунду стул во главе стола отодвинулся и в него уселся тот, кого ждали все собравшиеся. 

— Милорд! — Обрадованно воскликнула Беллатриса и, встав со своего стула, кинулась целовать подол мантии своего Господина. 

То же самое повторили и остальные. Гарри слышал, как билось его сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. На лбу поступили испарины. Поттер закрыл глаза и принялся глубоко дышать, надеясь, что в этой суете никто не заметит его присутствия. 

В данный момент он проклинал все на свете. Настолько в нем кипело чувство ненависти к себе, к жизни, судьбе, Волдеморту, Пожирателям.

Ему хотелось, чтобы его сон, где он прижимает к кровати какую-то незнакомую девушку, продолжился. Ему так нравилось дотрагиваться до ее тела, покрывать шею поцелуями. Дело уже почти дошло до самого главного. Но нет же! 

Ни кровати, ни девушки не было! Только холодный пол, он под столом во время собрания Пожирателей и чертов Волдеморт, которому так не терпится его убить! 

Судьба определенно любит повеселиться за его счет. Еще и эти его гормоны! Вспоминать свой сон определенно было не лучшей идеей. Он начал возбуждаться. Мерлин, его член решил стать твердым в присутствии любителей Круциатуса! 

Гарри сейчас ни на что не обращал внимания, сосредоточившись на неприятных давящих из-за штанов ощущений. Поттер старался думать о змеелицем ублюдке, надеясь таким образом избавиться от чертового стояка. Но все шло совсем наоборот. Он начинал возбуждаться только сильнее! Мордред, с ним точно что-то не так! Ну у кого еще, кроме него, член на Волдеморта реагировал подобным образом? Вот именно — ни у кого! Никто на свете не станет представлять этого Тёмного Лорда как объект своих сексуальных фантазий. Разве что Беллатриса. 

Стоп. Его мысли поплыли куда-то не туда. Он не фантазирует о нем! Нет!

Лицо покраснело, напряжение становилось все сильнее, и он, не удержавшись, положил руку на свой член и как можно сильнее сжал его. Глаза заслезились от облегчения и боли. Он прикусил губу, когда рука забралась в штаны и обхватила у самого основания член. Смазка уже вовсю выделялась, орган требовал решительных действий. Гарри начал двигать ладонью снизу вверх, сверху вниз и застонал. 

Ох, ему было плевать заметят его или нет. Это отошло на второй план. Сейчас самым главным для него было только кончить и ничего больше. Плевать на Драко, плевать на Снейпа, плевать на Волдеморта, чьи руки бы прекрасно смотрелись на его члене. 

Нет! Не думай об этом! Не думай о его бледной шее! Не думай о его гладких ногах! Не думай о его длинном языке, который бы столько всего мог вытворять на его члене!

Не думай!

Гарри двигал правой рукой все быстрее, а левой сжал свои яйца. Он весь вспотел, глаза смотрели в никуда, дыхание сбилось. 

Ему было так хорошо и отвратительно на душе. Черт возьми, он дрочит на гребанного убийцу своих родителей! Как еще он должен реагировать?!

Он проклинает себя за то, что хочет увидеть чертов член этого ублюдка. Так хочется прикоснуться к нему, обвести пальцем головку, лизнуть уздечку и... 

Гарри резко остановил свои движения руки и широко распахнул глаза. Ему пришла в голову мысль. Самая безумная, самая омерзительная, но такая желанная. 

Он определенно получит свою порцию Авады после этого, но сейчас ему было все равно. Пусть хоть пытает. Подростковый мозг, наполненный гормонами, знал, чего хотел, чего требовал. И Гарри решил ему поддаться. 

Он тихонько подобрался к месту, где сидел Волдеморт, и уставился на мантию, которая скрывала его ноги. Только сейчас Поттер заметил, что змеи поблизости нет. 

Гарри протянул руку и, приподняв подол мантии, коснулся кончиками пальцев лодыжки. Темный Лорд едва заметно дернулся. Решив, что это хороший знак, Гарри обхватил ногу ладонью. Волдеморт зашипел. 

— _Нагини?_

— _Да, хозяин?_ — Справа появилась змея, вопросительно уставившись на своего хозяина. 

— _Кто-нибудь есть под столом?_ — Это может показаться невероятным, но Темный Лорд растерялся. Кто, Мордред, может сейчас находиться в этой комнате, да еще и так нагло касаться его? Кажется, кто-то сейчас будет проклят. 

Гарри затаил дыхание. Может он и вправду просто спит и все обойдется? Волдеморт даст сделать ему минет, а он проснется в своей теплой кровати и будет весь день думать, что за черт ему приснился.

Поттер повернул голову туда, откуда должна была выползти змея. Нагини, завидев его, остановилась в небольшом ступоре. Очевидно, что она не ожидала его присутствия. Гарри улыбнулся змее, сам не зная зачем. Возможно, он хотел ее задобрить, а может он просто идиот. Причем второй вариант наиболее вероятен. 

Змея будто бы усмехнулась и принюхалась. А потом в шоке уставилась на него. Да, это животное поистине умно и удивительно. Гарри также удивленно смотрел на нее, не испытывая абсолютно никакого страха. Его эта ситуация даже в какой-то мере забавляла. Все-таки не каждый день видишь змею с выпученными глазами. 

Нагини не знала, что делать. С одной стороны, ей хотелось показать свою приязнь к этому молодому человеку, но с другой, хозяин обещал сделать мальчишку ее обедом. Поттер определенно ей нравился, казалось, будто он даже мог ее понимать, а они могли вполне мирно общаться и, может, даже обсуждать мышей. Мыши вкусные. И юноша тоже. По крайней мере, ей так казалось. От него исходила уникальная энергия, которую очень хотелось заполучить. Она буквально разрывалась от двух крайностей чувств к этому человеку.

Они еще долгое время смотрели друг на друга, не отрывая глаз, когда сверху раздался нетерпеливый и слегка обеспокоенный голос. 

— _Нагини?_ — Ох, Темный Лорд на самом деле нервничал. Его любимая змея слишком долго уже не появляется. 

Пожиратели Смерти бросали на Повелителя тревожные взгляды. Не часто их Лорд ни с того ни с сего начинает болтать со своей змеей. К тому же он казался немного чем-то обеспокоен. 

Нагини первая прервала контакт и, будто что-то для себя решив, медленно выползла из-под стола. Волдеморт едва заметно выдохнул от облегчения. По крайней мере, его любимица в порядке. 

— _Кто там, дорогая?_ — Рука, до этого бездействовавшая, начала двигаться вверх. Уже готовый собственноручно заглянуть под стол, он остановился, когда Нагини зашипела:

— _Мальчишка хочет сделать что-то приятное, хозяин._

Волдеморт удивленно воззрился на нее. Кажется, она всё-таки не совсем в порядке. 

— _Что ты имеешь в виду, Нагини?_

И будто бы в ответ на его вопрос рука добралась до колена и излишне нежно погладила его.

Что-то происходило. И это что-то определенно ненормальное.

— _Мальчишке будет удобней, если вы, хозяин, уберете эту длинную черную штуку._

Гарри чуть дёрнул скатерть, объясняя, что за штуку имела в виду Нагини. Он не понимал мотивов змеи, и как она вообще догадалась о том, что он собирается делать. Но он был искренне благодарен этой умной рептилии, которая не только не съела его сразу, как только увидела, но и помогала осуществить задуманное.

— _Ты решила поиздеваться надо мной?_ — Теперь в голосе Темного Лорда с легкостью можно было отличить нарастающую ярость.

Поттер только надеялся, что этот ублюдок успокоится и даст ему отсосать. Его член уже становится мягче. А он бы хотел испытать оргазм, не касаясь своего органа. Хотелось достигнуть предела, только чувствуя в своем рту выпирающие венки, горькую смазку... 

Кажется, это помогало, и его возбуждение уже было запредельным от предвкушения. Он на самом деле собирался отсосать у Волдеморта на гребанном собрании Пожирателей Смерти! 

— _Давай же, Волдеморт, просто убери эту чертову ткань со своей стороны и дай мне уже облизать твой чертов член!_ — Гарри зашипел, теряя уже всякое терпение. Он только надеялся, что Пожиратели просто подумают, что это была змея.

— Поттер! — Волдеморт резко откинул скатерть со своей стороны, даже не замечая, что остальные недоуменно и с некоторой долей страха поглядывают на него. 

Глаза полные ярости и шока уставились на Гарри. Юноша с вожделением осматривал своего врага. Кожа бледная, почти белая, едва ли темнее снега. Интересно, насколько бы эстетично смотрелись на его шее красные засосы? 

Волдеморт все еще не произнес ни слова, переводя взгляд с руки мальчишки, которая покоилась на его колене, на лицо самого Гарри, которое было красным от возбуждения. Темный Лорд буквально слышал эти грязные мысли. Что, Мордред всех подери, происходит? 

— Милорд, причем здесь мальчишка? — Невозмутимо спросил Снейп.

Волдеморт пришел в себя, недоуменно рассматривая присутствующих. Ярость куда-то исчезла, оставив лишь полное непонимание сложившейся ситуации. Он уже не помнил, зачем собрал здесь их всех. Они успели обсудить только успехи Люциуса и Лестрейнджев. А о чем он еще должен был их расспросить, он уже позабыл. 

— С Поттером все в порядке? — Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку стула, легким взмахом палочки убирая скатерть со своей стороны. Теперь Гарри видел только Волдеморт, для остальных же ничего не изменилось. 

Своим вопросом он привел в замешательство своих Пожирателей. 

Гарри же в свою очередь добрался рукой до бедра, затаив дыхание и чуть не задохнувшись. Этот ублюдок не носит белья! Кто ж знал, что Великий и Ужасный Темный Лорд любит ходить в одной лишь тонкой черной мантии?

Поттер обхватил полувозбужденный орган и откинул мантию, открывая себе вид на стоящий член. Он был таким аккуратным, таким длинным, отчетливо были видны выпирающие венки и выделяющая смазка. 

Волдеморт возбуждался. Мерлин, ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как мальчишка буквально пожирал его глазами. Он никогда не видел, чтобы его член рассматривали с таким вожделением, с таким восхищением. Он смутно услышал вопрос, заданный Снейпом, о том, что он имеет в виду, совершенно не желая отвечать. Но Пожиратели уже начинали беспокоиться его поведением, и хотя ему было на это наплевать, ответить все же стоило. 

— В его поведении не было замечено ничего странного? — Хриплым голосом он поинтересовался. 

Чертов мальчишка уже приблизился к его члену, обдавая его горячим дыханием. Орган дергался при каждом выдохе. Хотелось, чтобы этот Поттер уже начал свое дело и перестал сводить его с ума от этого нетерпеливого ожидания. 

— Он ведет себя как обычно? — ответил Северус, с интересом поглядывая на Лорда. Причем делал это не только он. Странное поведение своего хозяина заметил и Люциус. 

Волдеморт не поверил. Ну как этот мальчишка мог вести себя как обычно, если сейчас он сидит перед ним на коленях и... Ох... Лижет его чертову головку! 

Язык скользит по его члену, обводя каждую венку. Слюна смешивается со смазкой, позволяя двигаться плавно. Член становится красным от возбуждения. Гарри покрывает поцелуями горячее основание, до конца не веря, что он на самом деле это делает.

Темный Лорд закрыл глаза. Ему никто и никогда не делал этого! Он даже не представлял, что чувство мокрого языка на члене может приносить такое удовольствие. 

— Мой Лорд, вам плохо? — Обеспокоенно спросила Беллатриса, намереваясь подбежать к своему хозяину. 

Снейп фыркнул. Он был уверен, что Темному Лорду скорее фантастически хорошо, нежели плохо. Он уже начал понимать, что происходит. Правда, даже не подозревая, что именно знаменитый Гарри Поттер сейчас доставляет их Господину удовольствие. 

Волдеморт глубоко вздохнул. Как же его раздражала эта женщина. 

— Со мной более чем все в порядке, Беллатриса, — с некой угрозой проговорил Темный Лорд. 

Ему сейчас было не до этой безумной фанатки. Язык, продолжавший двигаться по его члену, неимоверно отвлекал. И совершенно не давал разозлиться. О том, почему он все еще не убил мальчишку и позволял ему такие вольности, он подумает позже. 

Гарри ухмыльнулся и взял головку в рот, начиная ее посасывать. Волдеморт зашипел. Юноша обвел языком уздечку и слегка прикусил, заставив Темного Лорда припрыгнуть от легкой боли и удовольствия одновременно.

Люциус недоуменно перевел взгляд с Господина на Северуса. Тот сидел и старался сдержать улыбку. Малфой приподнял бровь, спрашивая, что его так развеселило. Снейп стрельнул глазами под стол и на Лорда. Люциус еще несколько секунд сидел в замешательстве, пока его не озарило, когда Волдеморт прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать вырывавшийся наружу стон. Люциус не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха и выпучил глаза. Северус только ухмыльнулся на его реакцию. Теперь уже двое сидели и ждали окончания этой странной и невозможной ситуации.

Все Пожиратели сидели и молчали. Они были удивлены странным поведением своего Повелителя, но интересоваться у него причиной никто не решался. 

Волдеморт издал едва слышный стон, когда Гарри наполовину взял в рот его член. Он начал делать глотательные движения, заставляя Темного Лорда буквально задыхаться. Юноша глухо застонал и прикрыл глаза. По члену прошла легкая вибрация. Волдеморт сходил с ума. Наслаждение, которое доставлял этот мальчишка, нельзя было описать ни одними известными словами. 

Не было сомнений, что этот опыт был у Поттера первым. Да он действовал умело и уверенно, но какая-то нерешительность всё-таки проскальзывала в его действиях. 

Рот начал наполняться слюной. Гарри выпустил член изо рта, рассматривая как его слюна катится вниз с головки, доходя до основания и капая на левое яичко. 

Темный Лорд издал разочарованный стон, и Поттер, не желая заставлять его больше ждать, прижался губами к яйцам и лизнул. 

Волдеморт обхватил подлокотники пальцами и поддался телом вперед. Он зажмурил глаза и приоткрыл рот. Было хорошо... Было восхитительно... Он уже не мог сдерживать свое наслаждение и отчаянно застонал. Кожа покрылась мурашками, по телу будто прошелся ток. 

Гарри чуть отодвинулся, смотря, как сперма вытекает из члена Темного Лорда. Он смотрел, как подрагивает Волдеморт, и кончил себе в штаны, даже не касаясь себя. На самом деле, он даже забыл про свой стояк, полностью сосредоточившись лишь на реакциях и чувствах старшего мужчины.

Они ещё долго сидели, даже не смея двигаться. Пожиратели Смерти заметили, что Повелитель застыл, и принялись ждать. Люциус с Северусом хмыкнули, поняв, что Темный Лорд дошел до точки и теперь приходит в себя после крышесносного оргазма. 

— Свободны, — прохрипел Волдеморт после трёхминутного молчания. 

Пожиратели сразу встали со своих мест и поспешили на выход, даже не оборачиваясь. И лишь один Снейп помедлил и у выхода посмотрел под стол. Северус попытался разглядеть, кто же смог довести Темного Лорда до такого состояния, и чуть не подавился воздухом, когда увидел изумрудно-зелёные глаза за круглыми очками самодовольного мальчишки. 

Чертов Поттер! 

— Северус, я ясно дал знать, чтобы все покинули комнату, — прошипел Волдеморт, уже придя в себя. 

Снейп выскочил за дверь, не желая получить порцию Круциатуса, и проклинал мальчишку всеми известными словами. 

Гарри и Волдеморт ещё минуту прибывали в молчании, пока Нагини не спросила удовлетворённо:

— _Вам было хорошо, хозяин?_

Они удивлённо уставились на нее, а потом Гарри засмеялся. Громко и искреннее. Он не мог удержать свой смех и успокоиться. Все казалось таким нереальным. 

Волдеморт напряжённо наблюдал за чем-то похожим на истерику. И краешки губ поднялись вверх. Темный Лорд улыбался! Не маньячески, не предвкушающе, а совершенно по-человечески. Так, как улыбаются все люди. 

Когда в комнате снова стало тихо, Гарри нерешительно перевел взгляд на Волдеморта. 

— Кхм, ну, это было... Здорово, я думаю. 

Темный Лорд кивнул:

— Да... Здорово. 

Гарри вылез из-под стола и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ну, я пойду, наверное, — тихо произнес он, уже ожидая зелёного луча. Но Волдеморт бездействовал и только смотрел на него.

— Будь осторожней. 

Поттер остановился в ступоре уже у самой двери и обернулся на своего вроде как врага. 

— Зачем? 

Темный Лорд посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Дом полон Пожирателей Смерти. Ты же не хочешь корчиться на полу от Круциатуса?

— Я... да, наверное. Мхм, спасибо? — Гарри чуть улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, надеясь как можно скорее найти выход и аппарировать. Он только сейчас заметил палочку, которая все это время была у него. 

Сразу после ухода мальчишки Волдеморт сидел и думал, что за чертовщина происходила несколько минут назад. Он спокойно отпустил его, даже не сомневаясь!

А Гарри Поттер уже сидя в своей кровати в Хогвартсе только удостоверился в том, что Судьба совершенно точно любит над ним поиздеваться. А ещё он теперь знал, что у Волдеморта прекрасный член и понятия не имел, что делать с этой информацией.


End file.
